


Welcoming Committee of One

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gamu's first day back on the base and he had certain expectations. Spoilers for the last couple of episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Committee of One

He was glad he'd decided to return to XIG after completing his degree, Gamu thought as he walked along the corridors of the Geo Base. It was his first day back after three years and good to be back and the uniform hadn't changed much at all. The new Aerial Base wasn't quite ready for launching yet, although it wouldn't be long now before it was and then they'd be back in the air, just like they should be. He was looking forward to it, like most of the people from Aerial Base were; don't get him wrong, he liked the Geo Base just fine and they had lots of interesting experiments going on all the time, but it wasn't the Aerial Base, that was all.

Makoto hadn't thought it was a good idea to come back - "Look at what being in XIG did for you last time," he said - but he'd become Gaia before joining XIG and XIG hadn't had anything to do with his being revealed as Gaia in front of the world. He knew why Makoto was worried and he appreciated that his friend worried for him, but that worry was misplaced and besides, why wouldn't he want to come back? There were so many interesting things to do here, he would never be bored, never be stuck in a nine to five job that he hated and there were people here he cared about and wanted to keep working with.

He yelped in surprise as someone grabbed him by the back of his jacket, tugging him backwards and into one of the storage rooms as he flailed. "Keep it down, Gamu, damn it," came the irritated hiss behind him and Gamu relaxed marginally. He'd thought it would be him, but you never knew sometimes and he hadn't been quite sure what to expect for his first day back. He wouldn't put it past Yoshida-san and Team Hercules to ambush him and drag him off to the gym in celebration. For them, anyway.

"You're the one catching me by surprise," he pointed out as Katsumi-san kicked the door shut behind them. "What did you expect?"

Katsumi-san ignored the question in favour of manoeuvring him back against the wall, his hands resting against the brick on either side of Gamu's head. "Did you get the 'welcome back' party yet?" he asked and Gamu shook his head, trying not to concentrate too much on how close Katsumi-san was because that would just lead to him being late for his appointment with Higuchi-san and that would not do at all because Higuchi-san was the Chief of the Geo Base and... "Good," Katsumi-san breathed, leaning in with a satisfied smirk on his face that sent an anticipatory shiver down Gamu's spine, Katsumi-san's hands coming off the walls to cup his face.

Team Lightning had been out on manoeuvres all day, which had been a disappointing surprise when Gamu had arrived that morning, but it meant that Katsumi-san hadn't yet taken his flight gloves off and the worn leather was cool against Gamu's cheeks in sharp contrast to the warmth of Katsumi-san's fingertips and the heat of Katsumi-san's mouth against his, demanding and insistent. Well, Higuchi-san liked him, Gamu thought distantly, his hands reaching up to tangle in Katsumi-san's newly cut hair. He wouldn't mind if he was a _bit_ late.

"You only saw me a couple of days ago," he murmured when he first got the chance, his forehead resting against Katsumi-san's as they moved apart. Not that he was objecting to the vehemence but you'd think they'd been separated for weeks instead of only a couple of days.

"Your point?" Katsumi-san replied coolly, running a finger down the side of Gamu's neck, the leather of the glove making him shiver and lean into the touch more.

"No point," he breathed as Katsumi-san's fingers brushed against the collar of his jacket before working their way back up again. "And I'm going to be late for Higuchi-san if you keep doing that."

Katsumi-san's eyebrows drew together in confusion before realisation down and his mouth twitched upwards in amusement. "The gloves?" he asked and Gamu nodded. Until now Katsumi-san had always been in civilian clothes when they'd seen each other, either in the evenings or his rare days off and Gamu hadn't expected the gloves to be so distracting. Having spent a year around Kajio Katsumi in uniform he hadn't expected to be so affected by it _now_ , at least not to this extent. Familiarity should have given him some kind of immunity or something because this wasn't fair.

"You're going to use this, aren't you?" he sighed as Katsumi-san moved his hand so that his palm was resting against Gamu's cheek again, that satisfied grin back on his face. Gamu wished he wasn't so weak to that expression because it made him want to go along with whatever Katsumi-san wanted.

"Damn straight," Katsumi-san agreed, leaning in to kiss him again. "Higuchi-san won't be expecting you to be on time today, Gamu," he continued a moment later. "Not today."

Gamu debated arguing that that wasn't the _point_ , but Katsumi-san could be very distracting when he wanted to be and he lost his train of thought completely when Katsumi-san's hand slid up the back of his neck. "That's not fair," he whined when he got his breath back, trying to get his hair back into some semblance of order so he wouldn't show up for his appointment looking completely dishevelled. "That's really not fair, Katsumi-san."

Katsumi-san laughed, the soft chuff of air warm against Gamu's face. "So?"

Gamu sighed and let his head fall back gently against the wall. "I really do have to go, Katsumi-san," he said, ignoring the opening.

"I know, I know," Katsumi-san replied, thumping his shoulder lightly. "First day back and everything, right?"

"Exactly," Gamu said, relieved. He reached for the door handle, then paused for a moment. Well, a minute or so wouldn't make much difference he supposed.

"Something wrong?" Katsumi-san asked as he turned back and Gamu shook his head, fastening his fingers around Katsumi-san's wrist, tugging him forward. With his free hand resting against Katsumi-san's chest, palm covering the dogtags resting there, Gamu pressed a quick kiss against Katsumi-san's mouth, smiling at the quiet hum of appreciation he got in response.

"I'll see you later," he promised, reaching for the door handle again.

"Count on it," Katsumi-san grinned, firing off a casual two-fingered salute as Gamu pulled the door open. "Welcome back, Gamu."

"It's good to be back," Gamu agreed, hoping he wasn't blushing too much as he stepped out into the corridor.

"There he is!"

Gamu froze and turned slowly to find Yoshida-san and the rest of Team Hercules just coming around the corner and bearing down on him, all of them beaming at him widely. "Yoshida-san," he said weakly. "Hello."

"It's about time you came back," Yoshida-san said, clapping him on the shoulder. "We're heading for the gym, Gamu, want to come?"

Gamu absolutely didn't but that had never stopped Yoshida-san before. What didn't help was that Katsumi-san had slipped out of the storage room without Team Hercules noticing and he was leaning against the wall of the corridor, arms folded as he grinned openly at Gamu's predicament. "Ah, I can't," he managed. "I'm supposed to be meeting Higuchi-san and I'm already late."

"Lots of people want to welcome you back, I suppose," Yoshida-san agreed and Gamu had to work very hard not to think about the welcome he'd just received. Katsumi-san's grin grew wider, if that was even possible, and he wasn't going to help at all was he?

"Yes, well, Yoshida-san, I really have to go now..."

Yoshida-san shrugged and draped an arm around Gamu's shoulders, tugging him forward as he started to walk. "Higuchi won't mind if you're a bit late today, Gamu, don't worry so much."

Resigning himself to being even later to his appointment than he had been, Gamu let himself be carried along by Team Hercules, hoping he would be able to reach that meeting eventually and that Higuchi-san would understand.


End file.
